Nova, the shooting star (Collaboration with MajorMagma)
by Noelleren
Summary: She called herself Nova because once she did something amazing, her clumsiness often made it crash down and burn into a pile of ashes. The hacker did not leave her home often- she busied herself with the sole objective of gathering information. Most of it was pure curiosity other than job requests. The one time she left the invisible apartment, Nova became a target.(Non-canon)


**Author's note: This story is in collaboration with MajorMagma; His original character named Enigma will be present in this story, as mine will be in his, 'The hacker And The widow-pdf'. Please check out his account for better content.**

It's an understatement saying Nova was not prepared for the real world. Her small and frail stature often mislead her opponents, back when she left her home, but if the time is right, she can pull of pretty insane gimmicks. That's how she wins most of the time.

She was used to living in her small cozy apartment gathering information and selling it.

'' _That's sounds way better than saying I am a hacker…''_ Nova thought to herself, and a small smile formed on her face.

Nova was part of a large community of hackers where they mostly gloated about achievement and the latest gossip. It used to be more serious back in the day, but after they got accustomed to one another everything went downhill. The latest gossip was about the recent threats towards Angela Ziegler. This did not interest her at all, so she preoccupied herself with something else.

As Nova was browsing her emails for another job offer, it dawned on her that business was running dangerously low. Then there was a message asking her to retrieve the data off Kale Bison's HTP-236 model Iris smartphone. He will eat lunch tomorrow at Olad's Café. First of all- Nova does not like jobs that require leaving her safe home. Second of all, that specific model can only be infiltrated from under 10 meters, It's ridiculous. Then she saw the reward. One hundred thousand dollars.

'' _I could invest it and work harder without tomorrow's worry constantly.''_

With that sum of money at play, Nova was questioning her morals. After a few more minutes of thought, she decided to accept the request.

Nova sighed heavily as she leaned back on the chair. Going out there was a no-no without protection, then she remembered something. Nova jumped up from her desk and tore apart her room looking for a certain gift from a certain drunk cop. It resided under her bed, the pulse fire pistol. If things somehow go wrong, she'll at least have a weapon.

For the rest of the night Nova studied the surrounding area, learning about every little alley and hiding places. She was still restless, a mission like this was not something to take lightly, but managed to fall asleep.

She woke up at the usual time, dragged herself over to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, reading the news and texting a good friend. He was no answering, this worried Nova, as he often replied within 10 minutes, yet managed to put it away and prepare for the mission.

Nova left her apartment at 12:09, and some may say it was way too early. I'd like to see you try get through the center of Numbani quickly, when you need to stop and slip away just to keep your control I check. But, after an agonizing long time, Nova reached Olad's café. Through the tall glass windows, she noticed a man who fit the target's description.

She approached the café and leaned on the window, opened her laptop, only to see she was just a bit too far. If she went inside the store, it would be possible to access his data.

Nova looked over her shoulder, to see if it was crowded. It was very crowded.

''Well shit…'' She muttered under her breath. No way she would go in there only to have a panic attack. Perhaps if she found a distraction… what are the people of Numbani most scared of? Nova grinned.

'' _Terrorist attacks.''_

Now, she wasn't going to shoot anyone, dumbass. Nova ran through the streets looking for a certain firework shop. She quickly bought a box full of firecrackers, and shuffled into an alley and lighted them all, and booked it back to the front of the café. The sound crackled throughout the streets, creating panic and chaos. All of the clients inside Olad's fled the store like a flock of birds, and Nova located the target heading for a tunnel with other five people. Before they separated from the flock, Nova slammed into him and quickly grabbed his phone, then ran back into the crowd. For some odd reason, he did not seem interested in getting him phone back.

Nova ran to another street and leaned on the wall to catch her breath. To get this far with her physical condition was an astounding achievement. Within five minutes she was back to normal, and plugged the target's phone into her laptop.

The screen glitches, scaring Nova beyond belied, she dropped her laptop on the hard concrete. Bright purple letters flashed on her screen, making Nova shiver in fear.

 _ **Tag, you're it**_

Nova ran, never like before, leaving the laptop and smartphone behind when she the buzz of thermoptic camo, she knew who hunted her down, she heard the rumors.

 _ **Sombra.**_

Nova jumped on a trashcan, and over a barricaded alley, and heard gunshots tear through wood. Was she really willing to create chaos throughout Numbani only to capture our hacker? I mean, what else did she do beside meddle into security camera's near the presumed location of her hideout? Or infiltrate Talon's database… No yeah she was fucked. Nova knew what could happen if they caught her, but the apartment she was living in was upgraded, no one could trace her location. They were waiting for her to make a move, to step out of the safe zone, and she did, like an utter idiot.

Nova touched the floor with her fingertips because of the sudden change of direction she made. Her lungs were burning, a consequence of never engaging in physical activity.

Nova looked back, only to finally see what Sombra looked like. Caramel skin, with a purple ombre side cut, purple and black coat, her hand was gripping tightly an uzi. You know how people say don't back when you are running from something? She never figured out why that was a saying, until now. Nova pulled out her gun and shot back at Sombra, but always missed by inches.

'' _Lucky bastard.''_ Soon, she ran out of ammo.

Her heartbeat quickened and so did her pace. Sombra threw out little teleporters to catch up, but to no avail. It is to be appreciated Sombra did not open fire at her, yet. Even though she did. It meant they wanted her alive, or at least partially.

As a result of this, within ten minutes, her breathing was becoming eratic, barely able to take in the oxygen to keep her conscious. When she tried to run back into a populated area, as a last resort to get rid of Sombra, her legs gave out. What fucking perfect timing, right at the corner separating her from a safe zone. In hopes of not falling on her face, Nova put her arm forward and slid along the pavement, her palms and knees scraped to hell and back.

''Ahórranos tiempo y no te levantes.'' A devious smile spread across Sombra's features in an instant and the last thing Nova saw was the butt a gun flying towards her face.

This whole shebang was going to leave some scars. And mental trauma.

Ahórranos tiempo y no te levantes = Save us time and do not get up.


End file.
